User talk:Divsonic
Welcome! Hello Divsonic, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User:Divsonic page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 21:07, December 10, 2011 :Glad you feel welcome, and don't worry too much about "expectations" - just do your best and have fun with it. :) :I'm quite surprised you don't know what OCD means, but I'll be glad to tell you anyways. "OCD" stands for " ", which just basically means someone does something (or sometimes multiple things) obsessively. But I actually used that term because some grammar things bother me. I'm not really diagnosed with it, but at times it seems like it. :P --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply Here are the replies to your questions: #No, I don't have any connections with DreamWorks whatsoever. Although if I did, it would be one of the major highlights of my life... :) #I'm not really that sure when exactly KFP3 will be released. I've been following the comments on your user blog about that, and I think VaporMist had it right: It may possibly come out in 2014 or 2015 because of Katzenberg's statement on wanting to spend more time on it. :*Also, I remember watching a behind-the-scenes documentary on KFP2, and one of the animators said it roughly takes them a whole day just to make 3 seconds worth of footage. If the math is done correctly, that adds up to around 4 or 5 years, which seems about right. But that's just a rough estimate that doesn't include all the factors with creating an animation: voice recording, how many people are on the job, how complex the scene they're animating is, post-production revisions, etc. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 04:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Secrets of the Masters Yes, I watched it. Got it and Kung Fu Panda 2 on DVD late last night. It was pretty good, although the story kinda messes up the background info we already know about the three Masters, so I was a bit confused (and a bit frustrated since it seems like DreamWorks does this a lot and doesn't seem to care...). But I think it's still worth watching if you haven't seen it yet. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC)